Missing Time Part 3: Accidents Happen
by Gatemage
Summary: The Doctor and Kara find themselves in Australia and bump into AU Doctor and HER four companions.Crossover with Daine Duane's Young Wizards books CORE
1. What happens?

"Doctor," Kara said to the man beside her, looking at his dark brown leather jacket and dark pants, "Why bother staying here?" the Doctor looked up at her, her eyes were flashing again, looking almost gold for a moment the way they caught the light.

"What do you mean, Kara?" the Doctor asked her bothered by the flashing in her eyes.

"Oh, I mean we've stayed close to my time, 'cept that escapade with the Aztecs, and a TARDIS is a spaceship, not just a time ship. Why don't we go some place_ else_?"

"I do have one place I think you might like," he said slowly, trying to figure out how to get Kara there.

"Oh, what is it?" Kara challenged, her eyes flashed gold and fell dark, like the sea at night.

"Atlantis," the Doctor's eyes flashed like Kara's, a grin began to stretch across his face.

"When," Kara jabbed at him, catching a nerve, he knew that he could not go to the last days, it was far too dangerous, for him, and he couldn't bring her there now, or in the future.

"Hmmm," the Doctor thought that over, "okay, how about..." he trailed off, thinking. "There's this nice place, that's it!" he told her where he would take her: a nice planet with an advance civilization that was made up of kind, loving people called the Nox.

"Sounds nice! Let's go!" Kara and the Doctor jumped up as the TARDIS started to move of its own accord. "What the—" Kara started to say as the TARDIS did so.

"It's caught some signal!" the Doctor said, jumping up to the consol, "It's going to Australia!" he said, shocked.

"Great," Kara called back to him, "WHY?"

"I don't know!" he yelled back, almost laughing, at her as he almost fell over.

"Where exactly—" Kara began.

"I don't know!" the Doctor laughed. "Shall we head outside?"

"Sure! Nothing like a mystery to make it interesting"

"Come on!" the Doctor and Kara walked out into the middle of a small town in Australia.


	2. Why are we here?

"Um, Doctor?" Kara asked slowly, looking at a figure in the distance.

"What?" he said irately, he was looking for something.

"Doctor," Kara's voice had extreme urgency in it. The Doctor looked over at her and she pointed to the figure, just standing there. It's a guy," she said, her voice soft.

"Yes," the Doctor said, "but WHO is he?"

The figure turned towards them, looking straight at the two of them, but the sun had begun to rise behind him, making it hard to see him. "He's coming towards us," Kara said suddenly.

"But why?" Kara asked in response to her comment. The guy just came closer. Kara began to be able to see more of the guy; he was in good shape, but he was just an ordinary looking guy. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and he had a very nice tan. The guy looked at the Doctor, then at Kara, and then back to the Doctor.

"Hello there," he said, his accent was American, not fitting the rugged Australian terrain. He lowered his head in a welcoming gesture, and stretched his hand out to Kara. "Welcome to the middle of nowhere," he said, taking Kara's hand and shaking it.

"Who are you?" the Doctor demanded, his accent evident.

"Me? I'm just Dave, who are you?" the boy, for that's what he was, not much older than 15 years old, said, turning the question to the Doctor.

"He's the Doctor," Kara said, "and I'm Kara"

"You're American," Dave asked

"Yeah," Kara sighed, about to ask him not to say anything when he surprised her.

"Wonderful! Nice to see another person shipped Down under from Stateside!" He was very enthusiastic. "And you're from England, right?" he asked the Doctor.

"No," the Doctor said indignantly.

"Ignore him; you won't get to the bottom of it like that. So, Dave, what are you doing, no one else is around"

"No one would be, no one lives here," he said to her.

"You're the only one here," the Doctor said, "all alone in a deserted town, where no one lives, and we just happen to get thrown off track to this very spot, a little odd, don't you think?" he looked at Kara, "Kara," he said warningly, "I think—"

"Yes, I know, don't worry; I know what I'm doing!" Kara smiled at the Doctor.

"He does have a point," she coaxed, "we don't know how we—"

"Oh no, you mean it happened _again?_" Dave groaned, "That's why I came here in the first place, I was attracting too much trouble. I was disowned by my family. That's why I'm here," he was resting his head in one hand.

"Doctor," Kara said softly, looking up at the Time Lord.

"I think," the Doctor began, "I think I know a way of life that will fit you well," Kara saw the thoughtful look in his eyes, and hid a smile.

"Really?" Dave asked, looking up.

"Yup, you can come with us," the Doctor said, getting an odd look from Kara, but he ignored it and the three of them piled into the TARDIS.

"Whoa," Dave said, looking around inside, "It's—"

"Bigger inside, yes, come on, we were on our way out before you sidetracked us," Kara said shortly. She then ran over to help the Doctor.


	3. Dual dynamic

"What happened?" Kara asked, picking herself up off the floor.

"I don't know," the Doctor said, "I think we passed through a wormhole"

"Okay then, where or when are we?" Kara asked calmly.

"I have no idea!" the Doctor laughed. Dave just looked at the two of the oddly. "Well, come on then, we're going out there!" Dave jumped up and followed the Doctor and Kara out of the TARDIS. They were on a forested plain, looking out through the trees.

"Kara," Dave said, "is that..." he pointed out farther, there, not 30 meters away, stood a TARDIS, not the one they had just been in, but a TARDIS none the less. Kara looked at it oddly and wove her way through the trees towards the other TARDIS.

Suddenly a woman's voice came from that TARDIS, "Come on, you guys, you wanted to see one that doesn't have any of your kind on it, and here it is," the TARDIS doors open and out came a woman, dressed in a big leather jacket, so dark brown that it looked black. She was followed by three people, two girls and a guy, all with New York accents.

"So, Doctor," the boy said, "if there's none of 'our' kind here, why do I see a person standing there?" he pointed directly at Kara.

"By the One, Kit," the taller and obviously older girl exclaimed, "you're right, Doctor there's someone there!"

Kara was getting rather bothered by this, and she ran back to the Doctor and Dave, "Doctor," she gasped out, "there's-there's... people"

"What?" the Doctor said, looking out the way Kara had come from. He saw a dog running towards him. "This planet doesn't have dogs," he said to himself.

"Ponch!" the boy, Kit's, voice came after the dog. Suddenly, he popped through the trees, surprising even the Doctor. "Who are you?" Kit asked.

"I'm the Doctor, who are you?" the Doctor said.

"I'm Kit, but, you can't be the Doctor," he said, looking back over his shoulder at the woman who was following him with the two girls, "because, she's the Doctor!" The woman got to the area where Kit, Ponch, Kara, Dave and their Doctor were all standing.

"Kit," the woman said, Kit turned to her, just in time to see her eyes widen as she saw the Doctor. "No," she said softly. "No, no, no! This can't be true!"

Kit and the two girls were looking at the woman with a strange interest, when Kara decided to break the silence with the kids. "I'm Kara Tyler," she said, "This is Dave, who're you?"

"I'm Nita," the older girl said, she had a slightly Hispanic look to her, all three of them did, "You met Kit and Ponch," she said with a smile.

"I'm Dairine," the red-headed littler girl said, looking at Kara and Dave, sizing them up. She looked over her shoulder towards where she had come from. "And that's Spot," she said, gesturing to what appeared to be a walking laptop.

"Dai stihó," the Doctor said, looking at the kids in his odd way. Nita and Kit seemed a bit shocked by the greeting, but Dairine smiled.

"Dai. I am on errantry and I greet you," she said.

"Ah, so you are one. I suppose Kit and Nita are too," he cocked his head slightly as if listening to something. "I see, well then, Dai stihó, Ponch," the dog gave him an approving look and too her shock, Kara heard something.

(He's nice) the voice said, (Do you have chicken?)

"No, Ponch, I don't have any chicken," he said. Turning to the woman, the Doctor made one cryptic comment. "You're me, aren't you?" everyone looked at the two of them, and saw, they were almost identical, except for the fact that well; one was a guy and the other a woman.

"No," Kit said, only, he wasn't the only one, but the one person who was not shocked was Kara.

"Fantastic!" she said, laughing, "Doctor, that's what happened, e got transferred! Sent to another Universe! Fantastic!" Kit and Nita just stared at her, while Dairine grinned.

"What did you feel?" she asked.

"He," Kara motioned at her Doctor, "thought we passed through a wormhole"

"Oh-oh" Spot said, causing Kara to give Dairine a very odd look.

"Yeah," Dairine smiled, "Spot's a talking laptop"

"Oh? Okay," Kara said, completely calm and un-phased. "That's cool, I be he's useful then,"

"Kara, isn't it?" Dairine asked.

"Yeah, and you're Dairine. So, you're from New York?"

"Yes, we are, but we're—"

"On errantry, what ever that means," Kara smiled her broad smile, eyes flashing.

"Kara," Nita said suddenly, grabbing a piece of paper and writing something down. "Can you read this?" Kara looked at the paper.

Nel nome della vita e nell'interesse della vita, Dico che userò l'arte per niente ma il servizio di quella vita. Custodirò il dolore di facilità e di sviluppo. Combatterò per conservare che cosa si sviluppa bene e vive nel relativo proprio senso; e non cambierò oggetto o creatura a meno che il relativi sviluppo e vita, o quello del sistema di cui fa parte, sono minacciati. A queste estremità, nella pratica della mia arte, Metterò da parte temo per coraggio, e morte per vita, radrizzi quando deve fare sotto -- lavorare all'estremità di Universés

Kara looked up from the script, "That's easy to read," she smiled sweetly. "it says:_ In Life's name and for Life's sake, I say that I will use the Art for nothing but the service of that Life. I will guard growth and ease pain. I will fight to preserve what grows and lives well in its own way; and I will change no object or creature unless its growth and life, or that of the system of which it is part, are threatened. To these ends, in the practice of my Art, I will put aside fear for courage, and death for life, when it is right to do so--till the Universe's end"_

Nita and Kit exchanged glances, flipping through the thick books they were holding. Nita's eyes widened slightly, and she nudged Dairine, who looked at the book. "Oh, man," Dairine said, looking at what ever Nita was pointing out. "What's your last name again?"

"Tyler," Kara said out of habit.

"No, it's not," Spot said.

"What?" everyone turned to look at the laptop as it walked over towards Kara.


	4. Strange ways

"Your mother's name was Tyler," Dairine said, "not your father's. You don't know your father's name, do you?" Spot was managing to glare menacingly at Kara, an accomplishment for machines everywhere.

"I know who he is," Kara admitted slowly. "But not what his last name is, Mum never used it," Kara lapsed into the British accent.

"Whoa!" Kit said, jumping at Kara's lapse.

"Sorry," Kara smiled, "_My mum was British, I was raised in the States, I find that I lapse between British and American accents ignore it, just tell me if I lapse into other languages_," she smiled.

"Uhhh, Kara..." Nita said slowly.

"_What_?" she asked, noting the subtle difference in Nita's voice.

"_That's not English, not any language that is strictly of Earth_..." Nita smiled slightly, so much easier to explain when you were elsewhere.

"O que você significam, Nita?" Kara asked, realizing suddenly that she had just spoken in Portuguese, "_I mean,_ _what do you mean, Nita_?"

"You stopped speaking English a couple minutes ago," Dairine said, she was speaking English, unlike Kara and Nita. Both Doctors turned their heads to look at the kids, Dave was still in shock and off to one side, Kara looked at them all and then returned her attention to the conversation at hand.

"_I did_?" she asked

"Yeah," Dairine said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Oh," Kara gasped looking at the others oddly. Suddenly her vision blurred, the colors all ran together, swirling, darkening, and suddenly it was dark.


	5. The Awakening

She awoke to an alarm clock, rolling over she hit the button, turning the alarm off. She looked at her clock: it was 7:30, time to go to work. Groaning, the girl got up and dressed. She ran over and grabbed her bag, saying good-bye to her mother she looked in the mirror. _What a strange dream_, Rose thought as she caught her reflection in the mirror, half expecting to see Kara staring back at her, but it had only been a dream. Rose soon forgot what the dream had been about as she went about her day. Little did she know that the dream was laying in wait for her.

* * *

He stood there, wondering why that simple dream could touch him so much, looking out of his TARDIS. Shaking his head, the Doctor returned to the TARDIS consol, trying to focus on the task ahead, but having trouble concentrating with the feeling of loss that overwhelmed him, making him angry. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind, and once more turned his thoughts to the Nestene Consciousness, which had formed a nest in London. "Can't I ever get a rest?" he muttered, setting the co-ordinates for London and starting the TARDIS, not knowing what lay in store for him that day.

* * *

Dave woke up to voices all around him: his mother, father, and his sisters. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw he was at home. "Dave! I missed you!" his mother cried.

"What?" he asked, stunned.

"You were hit by a truck," his father explained, "We thought we might lose you, come home, son, your room's ready for you.


End file.
